


When Storms Collide

by elrond50



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, What-If, small changes equal big results
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: Stacker Pentecost plays a hunch. It will either save the world or doom them all.





	When Storms Collide

_‘A better person!’_

 

As if the old man knew anything about it! Chuck Hansen got in his parting shot. Knew it would hurt because it was true. He wasn’t raised by a father, he grew up in the machines. The Academy tried once a week for the years he was there to get him to be a Tech, but no matter how high his scores were, he was a better pilot and that’s what he wanted.

Part of him hated the look on his dad’s face though. ‘ _We don’t even have to speak anymore…_ ’ His mother, the pain hit deep in his chest, would never forgive him if those were the last words he spoke to his father. Gritting his teeth, he headed away…from everything. His face hurt from Becket’s punch and his ribs hurt from his collision with the wall. Perfect match for how much he ached inside.

Getting grabbed and slammed against the wall with an arm across his throat was just how his day was going. Pentecost getting in his face now… _perfect_.

“You are the best Ranger around, he’s right. But you need to grow up! Your father made mistakes, we all have. _I_ made mistakes with Becket, that’s on me to fix now. I kicked him out; he didn’t run away. Your father had to deal with losing your mother too and then…” Stacker Pentecost ground his teeth that it was almost audible and stopped. He pulled back from pinning Chuck against the wall. “You’re young and can’t see past your pain. Tomorrow at 0900 hours you and Raleigh will face off in the Kwoon. It will end there.”

Chuck glared at the Marshal. He kept his temper in check and simply walked off. He didn’t care if he was dismissed or not. He was done.

“Don’t think that helped,” Herc Hansen muttered at his friend as he walked up. “Boy has a point. Painful as it may be.”

Stacker sighed because Chuck Hansen was thrown into a conn-pod years younger than they let Raleigh Becket into one. And Raleigh was much younger than normal too in order to get Yancy Becket active. The PPDC sent a boy to war. In the beginning it was grown men and women with years of active duty experience. Chuck wasn’t yet sixteen when he took on his first kaiju. God forgive them for that. And here they were at the end.

“Doesn’t mean he can’t be civil once in a while. If he wasn’t such a damned good pilot then I’d be happy to have him as a lead tech on all the jaegers. Machines he gets without fail, people, your son is terrible at people.”

“He’s tired of people letting him down. Angela, then Scott, the Academy was terrible to him on a personal level. Me most of all.” Herc rubbed his face and then patted Stacker on the shoulder. “Thanks for trying.”

“Not done trying yet, old friend.”

Herc looked down the hall at his retreating son. He loved him, but failed him too. “What are you planning?”

“To see if we have a miracle left.”

* * *

 

Raleigh stared out at the ocean looking towards his native Alaska, not that he missed it much. Too many memories and too much pain, but it also reminded him of who he was. Here, here he was exactly what Chuck Hansen accused him of: a dangerous has been. Part of him wondered why he gave Marshal Pentecost the time of day almost two weeks ago when he showed up. The man had nothing but contempt for him five years ago and now it was, come save the world.

He hated admitting the brat was right though. Mako should never have tried to Drift with him for her first attempt. He was out of practice and his last Drift was one of the worst in jaeger history. Losing his brother right out of his mind, he never really recovered.

Heavy footfalls made him turn from the ocean and only old practice kept him from frowning as the Marshal walked up. He wasn’t on duty and he wasn’t going to salute. The man could shove his protocol.

“Not much to see out here, Mr. Becket,” Pentecost said as he took in the man before him. Long practice kept him from sighing, but the wiry frame spoke to years on rations. He knew the man was all whipcord muscles and no fat. His own mistake come to life in front of him. “Tomorrow, 0900 you and the younger Hansen will face off in the Kwoon. You will deal with your issues. And then you will act like Rangers.” They weren’t in his office and he sought out the man so he wasn’t going to demand what he had in his office. “Get some rest.”

Not looking, but listening for the footfalls, Raleigh turned to see the man leave. He hung his head and sighed. Then a smile crossed his face. The opportunity to wipe the floor with Hansen wouldn’t be too bad. The brat needed a lesson, but then Mako’s voice echoed in his head. ‘ _He started fighting in jaegers when he was fifteen. He grew up in the program. This is all he knows._ ’

That unwelcome thought dampened his enthusiasm for leaving Hansen a beaten mess on the floor tomorrow. Pushing away from the railing, he headed back in. He’d try to settle his differences with Hansen; the question was would Hansen settle with him?  

* * *

 

At the Academy, there was one huge issue that Chuck had been unable to overcome. Not a single person in his year group, or those ahead or behind him, was able to Drift with him. Not one. But when they looked at the data, it wasn’t Chuck’s brain that didn’t sync, it was that none could match his. One of his instructors called him a controlled maelstrom that only he could harness. None could match it.

It was only his father’s experience of so many Drifts that allowed him to ‘ride the waves’ of Chuck’s mind. Their neural handshake was only two minds interfacing enough to face a common goal. Chuck knew, but the computers didn’t, how much the Hansen handshake was superficial.

So, the Academy instructors made Chuck learn Tai chi and made him do yoga to help Drift. It helped with the growing pains when he had a final growth spurt at seventeen and was finally not short. It helped his focus when not working on machines or some engineering project. His focus was singular when dealing with that type of stuff, but daily life not even close. People were difficult. His thoughts drifted towards his father and he fought maintain his balance.

They, father and son, were all they had left and even with the ‘Drift’ they could not talk. Chuck stopped. He couldn’t see past his own pain. His own sacrifices. Screw the celebrity that was thrown at him. If he never had to deal with another reporter he’d be fine, but there was a game to play for money and support for the PPDC. He wanted to save the planet. He wanted to protect people, even though he didn’t like almost 100% of them. But he liked animals so he’d save the people for the animals.

Dropping his head into his hands, he started pulling his hair in frustration. What did people want from him? He did his job and expected people to do theirs. Then Stacker’s words hit him. ‘ _I kicked him out._ ’

He’d deal with Raleigh on the mats and his father later. The world was ending and he was on the frontline of the last battle. Later was suddenly now though.

* * *

 

Chuck didn’t say anything. The Weis and the Kaidonovskis were there along with Mako, Herc, and the Marshal. A handful of advanced recruits were allowed in and that was it. Raleigh took a breath and kept quite too.

Herc raised an eyebrow at how his son was not being his normal trash talking self. The brash cockiness wasn’t present. “Any injury inflicted that puts the other out of commission will be dealt with by me.” None of the pilots wanted to take on the senior Hansen.

“Four points for the win, and what Herc said,” Pentecost stated. “Begin.”

The normally aggressive Chuck didn’t attack right away which instantly confused the audience. He was all fire and fury, but with a contained precision that made him deadly. Raleigh started probing and then launched on the offensive. A slight smile tugged on Chuck’s mouth as he defended. He moved to counter. But never pressed until he saw the slightest opening and then moved to strike.

Raleigh dropped his bo to deflect the change and went defensive. He caught the expression on Chuck’s face and allowed a smile to grace his face. Suddenly this wasn’t a grudge match, but something…fun. They traded blows, positions, and no points were scored. It was pure artistry.

For Chuck, it was never like this. It felt like they were flying.

For half an hour, Herc watched his son move with a fluidity he’d never seen. Neither man scored, but they moved in perfect point and counter-point. But more, they were enjoying this. Not a word was said, but they had matching smiles. It was like ballet, something beautiful that he felt no one watching couldn’t be in awe. Part of him felt like they were intruding.

“Enough.” Stacker pointed to Herc and then Mako, “Please suit up and do a test Drift in Striker.” He turned back to the sweaty Rangers on the mats. “You two clean up and report to Conference Room Four. You will stay there and talk. Lunch will be delivered.”

They stared at each other in a daze while trying to catch their breath. Neither man said anything and left towards the locker room. Stacker looked the other pilots who had not been dismissed yet. “We may yet save the world.”

* * *

 

Neither Chuck nor Raleigh missed what Pentecost said before sending them here. The conference room was spacious. It had several displays since it looked like engineers used it when there were funds for large departments. Lots of room to look at multiple schematics at one time. It did have a stocked coffee machine and a small refrigerator. They were here while their partner and potential partner were doing a Drift test.

“We’re drift compatible,” Raleigh ventured to break the ice.

“Maybe,” came the answer, but it was a quiet response full of doubt. “I’m only compatible with my dad. We tested everyone at the academy with me, none could match me. I could only do so much before they got thrown.”

“Well so far I’ve managed with Yancy. Didn’t do so hot with Mako.” Raleigh started the coffee and found a few snacks in the fridge. “I…I enjoyed that match.”

Chuck moved to the window and looked out. This was one of the few areas with a view and it faced towards land, not the ocean. “Me too, it was fun…I’m sorry. For saying you ran away. And every Ranger knows the risk. Shouldn’t have been talking out my arse.”

Something lightened in his chest as Raleigh heard those words. A quick glance over and he saw Chuck’s head hanging down, his shoulders slumped. Far cry from the cocky Ranger who picked fights and said that Raleigh was a disgrace. Not that there wasn’t a grain of truth there.

Leaving the coffee machine for a moment he went over and ran his fingers along the back of Chuck’s neck. The euphoria of their match was still in the air made him feel bold. He risked the touch. “Thank you for that. I think I need to cut you some slack.”

That brought up Chuck’s head. That small touch didn’t make him defensive. He didn’t know what to do with it. “Huh?”  

It was at that point Raleigh wanted to punch people on Chuck’s behalf. “You’re a kid and have been fighting for so long. All these people treat you a specific way - as a Ranger, but never actually thought about you the person. I’m one to talk, but there is more to ‘being’ than being a Ranger.”

Chuck’s defenses almost went back up, but he stopped. He got up and walked over to the console. He typed in a few commands. “I work best with machines. People confuse me.” He needed a subject change. The specs for Gipsy Danger came up on all the displays. “Dad is universally compatible. Let’s assume that gets Mako into a stable Drift. That means they get Striker. I need to see what they did to the Danger.”

Raleigh moved closer and started pointing at a few things he noticed. “Looks like power to the plasma cannons is more efficient. Better armor in the front and they gave her a sword.”

“Blades are very useful in close combat,” Chuck said offhandedly. He started moving stuff around displays. “Yes, I think I can get the power cycle for the cannons down even another half second. I know we have those power cells in storage that can boost recycle times and…given time that’s a thought!”

Raleigh let Chuck’s excitement rub off on him. “What?” He moved closer, almost on top of Chuck to see what he was working on.

Sasha Kaidonovsky watched the two of them banter and work together on the specs for the upgraded Gipsy Danger. She saw the two them go from a fight based on animosity and misunderstanding to a dance of joy. Now she listened to how their minds worked together. She also noticed that Raleigh suddenly seemed very protective of Chuck and wasn’t that interesting. He was deep in Chuck’s personal space and the prickly koala, who didn’t like people around him, looked like he was leaning into it.

She, like all the other pilots six years ago, balked at throwing the younger Hansen into a jaeger. Just because they could didn’t mean they should. Even when he was acting out at his worst, she remembered how young he was. She liked Herc, they all did, but she wanted to punch him sometimes for what he did to his son. But they needed the pilots and Striker Eureka was the Aussie Jaeger. That meant Herc and suddenly, far too young, that meant Chuck.

She cleared her throat, “Lunch is here and they passed the test. The Marshal wants you in a live Gipsy test in two hours.”

The boys startled which made her smile. She could see so many things that were the same about them, but also unique. They still moved together well. It was electric and intimate. She felt like she was intruding like all the pilots felt at the Kwoon. “Don’t be late.”

* * *

 

Both were in their drive suits, strapped in. Raleigh was a little nervous, but he could see that Chuck was trying to keep his breathing level. “Hey, we can do this.” He looked and remembered it was kid who never failed, but could only drift with his dad.

“Yancy used to say drifting with me was like trying to ride out a blizzard.”

‘ _Neural handshake in three…two…_ ’

It was a tropical cyclone meeting an arctic blizzard, but soon it was like the dance in the Kwoon. Storms of energy brought them together: fire and ice, yin and yang. All that energy, instead of fighting, started to match up. They fell into sync.

Balance.

Chuck moved through Raleigh’s memories, seeing and experiencing, Yancy’s death. Raleigh felt the overwhelming pangs of loneliness and isolation that marked so much of Chuck’s life. They swapped memories. And then Raleigh saw Chuck as a teenager. The hero worship of the Becket Brothers and hints of a crush on him. His love of the Gipsy Danger and heartbreak at Knifehead. The responsibility of saving humanity. The weight of being a Jaeger Pilot. Of being _the_ Pilot.

Then he saw glimpses of Chuck’s few forays out when he was old enough or in places that would let him come in. Never as Ranger Chuck Hansen, but a young adult. Anonymous blow jobs given and received, nothing close to intimacy. Raleigh directed Chuck to his memories of meaningless sex, with men and women. Of all his time lost, empty and hurting.

The storms that defined their inner existence; turmoil, memories, pain, loss, all of it was now in harmony. 

‘ _Handshake established…looking very strong guys. Wow, strongest we’ve seen. Congrats._ ’

Raleigh looked over at Chuck it was so different from Yancy and that was a good thing. “Good to hear that Tendo.” He winked at Chuck. / _You okay?_ /

/ _This is weird…dad and I didn’t…We stayed as separate as possible, but could function well. Got some bleed over, but this…it’s new. I see so much._ /

‘ _Okay gentlemen, it is time to put you through your paces and see if all systems are functional._ ’

“We hear you and are ready to see what the new and improved Gipsy Danger can do,” he winked at Chuck again. / _How about we talk about this later? Deal?/_

/ _Deal./_

‘ _Bring power up to eighty percent and start testing the backup systems. We need to make sure we have full range of motion._ ’

Chuck hit the comm. “Gipsy acknowledges. Ready for full system testing.”

* * *

 

It was the first time Raleigh had been in Chuck’s bunk and it was military clean and loaded with half empty boxes. “They threw us out of Sydney, don’t know where half my stuff is. I know it’s all here, but not where.”

He moved over to one box and found several books. None of them were technical. Asimov, Clarke, Herbert were a few of the authors he saw. Well-worn paperbacks and another held textbooks. Their drift shared some of their deepest memories and feelings. This was like slowing seeing the complexity of a person. Seeing the layers come to life after seeing them in the mind.

Raleigh took a deep breath and marveled at how close they still felt. Stronger than earlier after their match in the Kwoon.

“I might have to borrow a book or two, mine are all worn out.” Raleigh fiddled with the hem of his sweater. He looked over at Chuck and smiled. “I don’t feel so alone.” Understatement. The pull was intense, like gravity pulling them towards each other. So intense for one Drift.

“I never, I grew up in places like these and yeah people looked out for me, but I don’t have friends. I mean Mako counts, but we were never in the same place long. We’d send each other messages and stuff, but the Marshal was in different Shatterdomes and I was mainly in Australia until I went to the Academy. When she came she had a different track.” Chuck had a piece of metal in his hands that he was twirling between his fingers. “Don’t know how to be friends, honestly.”

The expression on Chuck’s face did something to Raleigh. They’d spent all day together and they still bickered, but it was fun now. This though, a man who was a true hero admitting how isolated he was. “Well, we can start now.” He got up and held out his hand. “Hi, I’m Raleigh.”

Chuck looked up and started laughing, but shook Raleigh’s hand. Still laughing he managed, “Nice to meet you, mate, I’m Chuck.” The smile he got back from Raleigh made Chuck’s heart pound a little harder. “So now what?”

“We watch something. Something fun. We have an idea of what each other likes so we share.”

It was late when Herc opened Chuck’s door to bring Max over when he saw the telly on, illuminating the bed. His son was wrapped around Becket and both were sound asleep. Fully clothed except for their boots, but asleep. Max trotted in and climbed into his dog bed and got comfortable. But Herc paused and looked at Chuck and smiled. He looked relaxed. The world wasn’t on his shoulders, or if it was, Raleigh was helping carry that weight. He’d leave it for now, but part of him wondered if Stacker might not be a genius.

As he closed the door, he took a deep breath. His son looked his age for once. Guilt assailed him. They _needed_ him. The planet _needed_ him, but Herc rubbed his head and allowed himself to ponder how much this cost Chuck. He went to find Stacker. He needed a drink.

* * *

 

Raleigh woke up with a start and instantly remembered he was in Chuck’s room, with no Chuck in it. He did see a note though. “ _Oi, sleeping beauty, didn’t want to wake you. I’m in the bays. Walk Max will ya? C_ ”

Rolling his eyes, but happy Chuck bothered to leave a note, he got up and stretched. Rubbing his stomach, he smiled at the clock. “Best sleep I’ve had in ages.” Best sleep since Knifehead at least.

After a quick bite to eat, a walk with Max who seemed to like him, Raleigh made his way to the jaeger bays and leaned against one of the columns. He watched as Mako and Chuck had an animated discussion in the middle of the bays pointing to different schematics and between Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka. Techs start moving around the two of them like busy bees. Bits and pieces of the conversation carried to his spot, but he liked the amused grins of the assembled techs who looked genuinely interested in the conversation. Two flat carts of material arrived and suddenly Mako and Chuck were directing where those items went. All while existing in their own technical little world.

A suddenly slap on his back brought Raleigh out of his daze.

“He looks relaxed for once.” Herc looked Raleigh up and down. “You don’t look exhausted either. Man might wonder.”

In that moment he knew that Herc saw the two of them asleep together. Chuck and he talked for hours and enjoyed the closeness of each other. It was different, but he wasn’t going to complain after a restful night’s sleep. He turned and smiled. “No need to wonder.” He pointed to the continuing discussions between Mako and Chuck. “Cyclone Chuck is a thing to behold.”

“ _No! I want short controlled bursts at lower power that cycle almost instantly. The power can be changed to boost for full discharge too!_ ”

“ _That could work, but how will we configure the sword…oh yes, I like it.”_ Mako slapped Chuck on the arm. She yelled at three techs. “ _Move those to the sword housing!_ ”

Raleigh chuckled as Mako and Chuck continued to bicker about upgrades. Herc’s laugh brought his attention back to his co-pilot’s father

“You rode the tempest of his mind well. Mako’s was so different I had to adjust after years of expecting a maelstrom.” Herc looked over at him. “Sasha told me that you and Chuck worked well together. Listen, mate,…” Whatever he was going to say was cut off by the Marshal walking in with Tendo trailing behind. He followed and motioned for Raleigh to do the same.

Stacker Pentecost whistled to get the attention of Mako and Chuck who were still deep in discussing upgrades for Striker and Gipsy. “We are predicting a double event in fifteen hours. Get your upgrades done in twelve. Crimson Typhoon and Gipsy Danger will meet them head on, Cherno Alpha will guard the Miracle Mile. We can’t afford to lose Striker Eureka and its payload. Rangers be ready in fourteen hours. Move like you have a purpose!”

Raleigh looked at Herc, but he was heading to grab Stacker, probably to argue against being left behind. Taking a deep breath, Raleigh knew he was going to be deployed. He would be defending Hong Kong.

“Walked your dog like you asked,” he said as he came up to Chuck. The small grin he got in response made him smile in return. “Thanks for the note.”

“Wouldn’t want to wake up confused, so…I had to run down here with my idea for upgrades that we can do today.” Chuck reached over and grabbed Raleigh’s shoulder. Excitement and fear colored his voice. “We’re getting deployed to the frontline.”

“Yup.” Raleigh was still trying to process that. “Better hurry with those upgrades.”

“No worries, Ray.” He smiled at the eye roll and went back to work.

* * *

 

Chuck finished getting suited up. He looked over and saw his dad standing there with Max. They hadn’t spoken in two days and it hit Chuck that they weren’t co-pilots anymore, there was no Drift to try and repair ‘them’ now. “Hi, dad.”

“Son, watch your back out there. I won’t be there to guard it.” Herc offered a half smile that didn’t come near his eyes.

“Dad, you trained me well. It’ll be fine” Chuck patted his father on the shoulder. “See you after the drop?”

Herc nodded and stepped aside and caught Becket heading in. Herc pulled Raleigh to the side. “I’m trusting you with my son. Bring him home safe. Bring my son back.”

“That’s the plan.” Raleigh nodded, but turned back as Herc watched. It hit him that Herc wasn’t going to be with Chuck for the first time. That he would be helpless to save his son if something went wrong. His anger towards the PPDC and Herc for what they did to Chuck suddenly gave way to some sympathy for Herc too. He went to war with his son. Raleigh did it with his brother, but couldn’t imagine doing it with a son. “The price we pay…”

Chuck nodded as Raleigh joined him in the jaeger. “You ready?”

The neural handshake was easy the second time. A sense of purpose and peace settled over both of them. “This is Gipsy, we’re ready.”

Two kaiju were heading straight for Hong Kong. Pentecost, as promised, sent Crimson Typhoon and Gipsy Danger to engage first and Cherno Alpha to hold the Miracle Mile.

‘ _We read Leatherback and Otachi under three miles out. Leatherback will arrive first._ ’

/ _Let the Weis lead, we’ll back up./_ Chuck told Raleigh. / _This is their town./_

“Acknowledged LOCCENT,” Raleigh answered. “We read one mile and closing.” They watched as Crimson Typhoon moved into position and into his famous Thundercloud stance. Leatherback roared out of the ocean and sent a surge of water into Hong Kong’s port. “What’s that?”

Chuck looked and watched as Leatherback’s tail came out of the water and flashed a brilliant light. Both men felt slightly dazed. “MOVE!” Gipsy moved towards Leatherback. Chuck raised his left arm and activated the upgrades. A rapid fire burst of five plasma pulses did some damage, but it got Leatherback away from the Typhoon which wasn’t moving.

/ _Look, the lights are out in the harbor./_ “LOCCENT, this is Gipsy Danger, was that an EMP?”

‘ _Yes, we only have comms right now. You are on your own._ ’

/ _Great. Here it comes!/_ Raleigh thought as he looked around the harbor. Spotting an old freighter he sent a thought over to Chuck.  Gipsy moved over to avoid a charge by Leatherback. Raleigh controlled the right side and used a backhand grip to pick up that old junky rusty freighter. Side stepping Leatherback, they used the freighter as a knife to drive it into the wounded areas from the first attack by Chuck’s plasma barrage.

Chuck laughed as Leatherback turned to attack again. / _That freighter had fuel_./ He raised the Danger’s left arm and first another short burst that caused the freighter to explode and rip a gaping hole in Leatherback’s side. / _It’s still moving./_

They moved a bit closer and Raleigh finished him off with a full powered plasma cannon shot to the head. “LOCCENT, Leatherback is down. We are going after Otachi. It went into the city.”

‘ _Be advised we’ve received word it is heading to a shelter._ ’

Chuck and Raleigh traded thoughts in an instance and they’d heard about Newt’s kaiju drift. The fact that the scientist survived was one thing, but…/ _They adapt./_ / _They will know if they can single him out too._ /

An explosion gave them a clue where to look. They found it and again Chuck fired a short burst of plasma bolts to get its attention. Otachi moved towards them faster than expected. Raleigh threw a punch that knocked it down, but it was too strong and tackled them. However, it didn’t knock them over. / _Playing tough./_

The kaiju moved to grip the jaeger, but Chuck pulled the left arm under Otachi and fired three small bursts, which broke its grip. That freed up the jaeger with some room to maneuver. Raleigh activated the sword. Chuck grabbed a fuel truck and threw it at the kaiju. The explosion knocked it back and confused it. They moved up quickly and in one motion beheaded the kaiju.

“LOCCENT, both kaiju have been dispatched.”

They walked Gipsy back to the harbor taking in the destruction the battle caused. Raleigh and Chuck kept sharing thoughts and talking about their combined tactics. They agreed the short bursts were effective, but the weapon cannon was still the main weapon they had. Already both Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon were en route to the base by the time they returned to the water.

They got back and there are roars from all the bays. What could have been a disaster wasn’t. Chuck smiled, “Take a bow. I’m your co-pilot now. You’re the senior pilot. Gipsy is yours.”

Raleigh took a moment to stare at Chuck before starting to take in the celebration. He leaned over, “Ours, she’s ours.” He was floored since Chuck is normally the one in the spotlight, but sharing brain space clued Raleigh into how much Chuck hated that spotlight. It was all part of the PR game the PPDC made him play. He let Chuck slip away as Raleigh took in the mob in the bay. He spotted Chuck talking to Mako away from the crowd.

“You brought him home, right fine job, Becket,” Herc says as he offered his hand. Raleigh took it with a smile. “Chuck said he needs to talk to us. Get cleaned up and join us in the Marshal’s office in twenty.”

It took a few minutes for the techs to get him out of the drive suit. He knew Chuck wasn’t that far ahead of him. Raleigh made his way into the showers after what felt like an eternity. Chuck was there alone since the others were already done. So many memories from Chuck filled his mind, but that loneliness suddenly made Raleigh ache. Walking over, he took the shampoo and started lathering his co-pilot’s hair. “Let me.” It was something Yancy used to do for him after a hard fought victory.

It was intimate, but welcome. Chuck sighed and leaned into the touches. He picked up the liquid soap and started to lather up Raleigh. It felt right. They helped clean all the sweat and gel off their bodies. Their second Drift started to cement the bond they first felt in the Kwoon, but had no name. Raleigh turned the water off and motioned towards the lockers.

At the locker, Chuck paused staring at the Striker shirt in his hands. “I’ve no right to wear this anymore.”

“Chuck, you’ve got almost a dozen kills in Striker, no one is going to mind.” Raleigh gripped the younger man’s shoulder. “It’s okay.”

Walking over to a storage locker, he searched and pulled out a Gipsy t-shirt and pulled it on. “Got two kills today in this jaeger and saved Hong Kong.” There was a hint of sadness around his eyes. “Only right to wear this.”

Raleigh pulled his shirt on and then hugged Chuck. He placed their foreheads together. “It’s okay. Change happens. Besides you loved Gipsy once.”

A small smirk slowly formed on Chuck’s face. “Never stopped, you drongo. Just a dream from when I was a kid.” He looked directly into Raleigh’s eyes. “You just forget those dreams sometimes.”

“Come on, you called this meeting.” Raleigh pulled Chuck after him and winked. Something was brewing, but there were other things that took precedence. Like the war.

They made their way to the Marshal’s office. Herc inhaled when he saw Chuck in a Gipsy shirt. He nodded at the pilots of the Gipsy. The ghost drift with his son was there, but he could see the pull between Raleigh and his son. He needed to focus or else this distraction could get them killed.

“You asked for this meeting, Mr. Hansen, explain,” demanded the Marshal.

“The kaiju adapt and after that drift Newt performed I’m willing to bet they know our plan. Striker can’t carry the attack. It has to be Gipsy. That prototype proton weapon should be mounted on Striker as the diversion.” He pointed to the plans in Mako’s hands.

She nodded and looked at her adopted father. “But it must look like we are following the original plan. I will handle the changes quietly and change the weaponry on Striker.”

“Newt is sedated in medical, so that’s not an issue,” Pentecost stated. “You two get some rest. Herc, get the two jaegers ready to roll. Clock is ticking.”  

* * *

 

Slowly they made their way back to the living quarter’s area and Chuck directed them to his. “We can finish up with Farscape.” His stomach growled and he blushed. “Might need some food too.”

Raleigh redirected them towards the mess. It was very late, but an alarm meant people up all over the Dome. Two rangers fresh from victory would get something to eat. The cooks were happy to help and they made their way back to Chuck’s bunk.

They got comfortable. The food was decent for the mess and they got plenty of it. Chuck looked at Raleigh, frowning. “You’re too thin. But you are comfortable.”

That got a laugh out of Raleigh. “For barely being out of your teens you are stacked.” The blush that colored his copilot’s face was perfect. He was seeing a Chuck no one ever got to see, not even Mako; Chuck’s self-admitted only friend. Desires he thought long gone were resurfacing with a vengeance. And this was on kid, but a decorated veteran pilot with more kills than anyone, but his dad. The paradox of being so young, but so battletested, it was something that made Chuck, _interesting_.

They started watching the show that was odd, fun, and just perfect in keeping their minds away from the present. Chuck dropped his head onto Raleigh’s shoulder and adjusted to get comfortable. He wasn’t used to spending time with anyone. Raleigh wasn’t just anyone to Chuck, as a kid, or even more now. He could feel their storms still mixing perfectly, different, but balanced. He _really_ liked it.

“I want you know I had the best sleep last night I’ve had in ages,” Raleigh whispered. It was, even Herc noticed the change.

“Me too.” Chuck leaned back and threaded their hands together. It was a small intimacy, but one Chuck never had. They fell asleep as Rigel was trying to reclaim his throne – again.

* * *

 

All four jaegers were being prepped for launch. Chuck walked over to his dad. He noticed on his dad’s drive suit the insignia for Lucky Seven and for Striker Eureka. “Dad, a word?”

Herc nodded and they walked towards an alcove. “Son?”

“I wanted to apologize,” Chuck managed to get the words out as his throat constricted. “Don’t want…I mean…you’re my dad, I’ll have your back. Yeah?”

Reaching out, Herc pulled his son into a half hug. “You come back and we’ll put a Gipsy logo on your armor next to Striker. You’re my son, don’t ever think I’m not proud of that.”

Chuck nodded and walked towards his conn-pod. It was taking everything he had not to let the tears fall. When he got there he gave Raleigh a half grin. “Had to say something.”

“Glad you did,” Raleigh answered. “Let’s end this.”

Jumphawks dropped the Alpha and Typhoon first in the zone. Then came the Danger, and finally Striker.

‘ _Proceed to the coordinates_ ,’ came Stacker’s voice over the comms. ‘ _Neither Scunner nor Raiju have moved from the Breach._ ’

‘ _Copy that,_ ’ came Herc’s response from Striker.

/ _Ready for this?/_ asked Chuck. / _Hope the plan works_./

Raleigh sighed through the Drift. / _So if we survive, can we go on a date_?/

Incredulity came across the Drift. / _You’re asking this now_?/

Raleigh glanced over and killed the comms. “You can’t freak out too much and run away can you?”

/ _Bloody_ _drongo I ought to kick you! Yes, when we get back and we’ll talk about your timing too! Bastard seppo!_ /

/ _Better than has been, or some of your more colorful things you said when we first met./_ Raleigh smiled again. 

/ _Never living that down am I?/_

/ _Nope_./

‘ _Crimson Typhoon is three clicks out with Alpha Cherno, right behind from the northwest. Gipsy we see you approaching four clicks out from the southwest. Striker is threading that gap four and a half clicks out._ ’

Both kaiju moved towards that gap quickly heading right for Striker. Raleigh and Chuck traded a look.

‘ _Typhoon and Chreno engage._ ’

Raleigh moved Gipsy like she was going to the rescue but moved closer to the Breach.

‘ _Cherno has engaged Raiju. Striker, we show Scunner moved to avoid Typhoon to come from your right flank_.’

Chuck listened as Typhoon took damage, but Cherno Alpha and it were able to kill Raiju. Scunner was moving around Striker, but not attacking. It was keeping it from advancing.

/ _One click from the Breach./_

‘ _Chuck, Raleigh, we’ve been informed you need a kaiju to open the breach and get the bomb away._ ’

The men traded a look as they made it to the opening. “Seriously, mate, we find this out now?”

‘ _This is Cherno, we can drag this slug back to the Breach._ ’

Chuck suddenly picked up movement in the Breach. “We have something!”

_‘This is LOCCENT we think that is the Cat V, they’ve been projecting. Codename Slattern_.’

“He really needs to stop with the codenames,” Raleigh complained. Gipsy watched as the largest kaiju ever emerged from the Breach. “Um, help?”

‘ _Hang in there, we’ve dispatched Scunner,_ ’ came Mako’s voice from Striker.

Chuck didn’t wait and opened his chaffing fire as half of the massive kaiju was still hidden in the Breach. “We’ve engaged, but he is huge.”

Raleigh got in a plasma cannon shot and paid for it by being knocked back. It took a moment for the feedback to clear.

‘ _Cherno is down and Typhoon has managed to get in a major hit. Looks like they still consider Striker the threat._ ’

Gipsy let loose another round of smaller plasma hits, causing minimal damage, except where there were two long cuts from Crimson Typhoon’s attack. Chuck hit those areas and Slattern turned back towards them.

Raleigh pushed off just enough not to take the brunt of the charge from the kaiju. Still he and Chuck were reeling from the impact. He barely heard that Typhoon was down now. Two of the four jaegers were out of commission.

_‘Hold on,_ ’ came Herc’s voice.

The proton laser from Striker delivered a single energy lance that blew a hole right through the kaiju.

Raleigh rolled and activated the sword. It went right through the head and at that instance, Chuck activated the upgrade and sent a massive electric strike through the sword into the kaiju.

“Releasing the bomb now with the quantum pack,” Chuck called out.

The kaiju carcass slide down the chasm towards the open Breach. Gipsy pulled free and released the ballast to float back to the surface. Chuck activated the escape pods to get away from the potential danger zone sooner.

‘ _The Breach is closed._ ’

* * *

 

“My ribs hurt,” whined Chuck. He looked over at Raleigh and smiled. “You going to do all those things to me that you promised?” This Drift had shown Chuck exactly what Raleigh wanted to do. The cod piece of the drive suit kept him from achieving a full erection. He thought of something else because he still had that problem and didn’t want a broken cock on top of other aches. The pressure changes from such depths also had his ears ringing. Luckily the decompression issue was minor.

“Well not on the chopper since your dad will be there.” Raleigh and Chuck floated there on an escape pod. They could see the Striker pods giving off flare smoke in the distance. He was saving theirs for when the choppers got closer. The sword strike shorted out the comms in the pods. They never tested the feedback but they were rushed.

“Really don’t want to think about my dad right now, Ray,” stated Chuck. “Fuck this ankle hurts. How’d I end up with all the injuries?”

“I think I have a few new circuitry burns to go with the old ones.” Raleigh took a deep breath and focused on their ghost drift. It was almost like he was in Chuck’s head still. He peered out, shading his eyes with his hands. It was the rescue choppers on the horizon. He activated the Gipsy flares. “I do have a request.”

Chuck knew what was coming. He could feel it across the ghost. “I’ll talk to him.”

It wasn’t much longer until they were on board and heading back to Hong Kong. Chuck arranged to be seated next to his dad. He bumped his dad’s good shoulder lightly, not wanting to cause the man any pain from his busted collar bone he suffered in the battle.

“Alright, old man?” Chuck smiled at him, genuinely.

“You know this old man isn’t that ‘old’ and can still kick your ass, right?” Herc teased back. 

Chuck shrugged. He leaned closer and whispered, “I know. When we are healed we’ll have a match or two for fun. Maybe see if we can find a rugby match to watch?”

Herc sighed and nodded. It had to be one of the few clear memories he had of when his son was still Charlie and before K-Day happened. He was on leave and he watched a few matches on the telly holding his boy. “Find us a few beers and relax?”

Leaning his head on his dad’s shoulder he shrugged. “Don’t know how; you and Ray will have to teach me.”

“Be glad to, son. Might have to work on my grilling though. Been awhile.” Herc gave Chuck’s hand a squeeze. He whispered, “Be glad to teach you some fun things for once.”

“You taught me what was needed to be done. Just these are better now.”

* * *

 

Fireworks were going off in the bay. Raleigh was behind Chuck holding him in a tight hug as the celebrations were in full swing in the city. Even from the chopper pad the roar of cheering could be heard between the colorful explosions. The whole planet was celebrating as night fell and humanity was saved.

Raleigh pressed a kiss onto Chuck’s neck. All the personnel were out watching the celebrations, though many of them were in Hong Kong joining in the mayhem. None of the pilots could go. They were all standing, or in wheelchairs, watching. They won, but not without some damage. This was the most Medical would allow. Alcohol would have to wait.

Several of the pilots noticed Chuck and Raleigh completely intertwined and offered smiles or salutes when they did. Herc patted Chuck’s shoulder and nodded at Raleigh.

“Come on, I have a promise to keep,” Raleigh whispered into Chuck’s ear. They slowly made their way back to Chuck’s quarters.

The first kiss was soft, but everything Chuck ever wanted was right there and all his desires came rushing out. Sweats and t-shirts went flying off in seconds. Chuck was happy he opted to go commando with a cast on his left ankle. Though he fully appreciated how Raleigh’s briefs bulged out. He licked his lips at the sight.

“Like what you see little Hansen?” Raleigh teased.

“Not little, you drongo,” as he kissed him again. Mindful that they both had sore ribs they slowly got on the bed, not breaking the kiss unless they had to.

“Looks pretty big actually,” Raleigh muttered as he started kissing Chuck’s neck. He pushed Chuck back and started to trail kisses down to his chest. There were bruises and a network of bandages for the latest round of electrical scars, but he just trailed down to Chuck’s navel and followed the treasure trail down to Chuck’s cock which was hard, achingly purple, and dripping. He tasted the precum, loving the sweetness of it, before flicking his tongue along the slit of Chuck’s cock. Slowing he let his tongue go under the hood to tease the sensitive glans. He knew Chuck’s experience was limited to hard, fast blow jobs, so he was going to torture his partner with slow agony.

“Fucking hell, Rals!” Chuck arched his hips trying to get more contact. Not even two minutes in and he was ready to blow. The man he desired more than anyone was between his legs. Busted ankle or not, Chuck was going to spread them for this man. He concentrated enough to send that vision to his pilot.

Pulling off his cock, Raleigh sat back with fire in his eyes. Gently lifting Chucks knees onto his shoulders and putting a pillow under the small of his back, he dove for Chuck’s ass. The moan he got made his cock ever harder if that was possible.

“Fuck, oh Fuuuuck! Raleigh!!!”

If he could get Chuck to say his name like that all the time, Raleigh would be King of the Universe. Lust slammed through his soul as their connection made him feel everything Chuck was feeling. It was a sexual feedback loop he didn’t know he could survive.

“Fuck me!” Chuck’s head was moving side to side as Raleigh’s tongue pulled him apart. When a finger went in and started moving, Chuck went nonverbal. Time had no meaning as Raleigh used those long fingers to open him up and get him ready. Chuck closed his eyes and gave himself over to the sensation.

“Babe, look at me,” Raleigh looked down on a blissed-out Chuck. His partner had never experienced that, but now he was open and wet. Raleigh caught sight of Chuck’s grey eyes and smiled. “Bear down as I go in.”

Chuck tensed as Raleigh entered him. There was pain, but he could feel how much Raleigh wanted this. Raleigh was also pretty big and Chuck bore the pain until Raleigh managed to hit _that_ spot and Chuck saw stars. “Uhhhh!!!”

Pulling out and working back in, Raleigh leaned further down and kissed Chuck as he bottomed out. His heavy nuts now slapping Chuck’s ass as he built up a rhythm. Chuck’s good leg was on his shoulder, but the other was propped up on the side. His boy was wide open and getting pounded for the first time and both men were in heaven.

His orgasm took Chuck by surprise and he coated both their stomachs. Raleigh lost all control and came as well, shocked by the suddenly clenching of Chuck’s muscles and feeling Chuck’s orgasm too.

“That was amazing,” he managed to get out while slowly kissing Chuck.

“You broke me,” Chuck whimpered. “Done now.”

Raleigh pulled out and went to get a towel to clean them up. Dropping it on the floor, he got on the bed with Chuck and pulled him close. “Just wait until you have a go at my ass. I actually prefer to bottom.”

Laughing, Chuck moved to the side and kissed his long-time crush. “You have permission to break me anytime.”

* * *

 

Herc looked over the mess and saw several of the pilots sitting together. He ambled over in his walking cast. All were in more or less one piece and going to savor that fact. It was no secret for any of them. Mako was with one of the Weis, Herc could never tell them apart. The Russians arranged a huge party with everyone out of the Infirmary. But the one that really made everyone smile was his son and Raleigh.

He took a seat and tried to hide his grin. His son was leaning against Becket and had Becket’s arm draped around him. But it was the laughing and smiling from Chuck that made everyone grin. No one knew he had dimples. His son telling jokes from what he witnessed from his Academy days. Stacker was a genius.

“Oi, dad, you okay?”

“Wondering when Raleigh is going to make an honest man of you?” he ducked his head and looked over to see both men blushing and then Raleigh poking Chuck in his ribs. Everyone in the pilots’ quarters area knew what those two got up to. Neither one was quiet. “That kiss still getting replays all over the world.” He could not resist teasing his son.

The kiss they shared when they stepped off the rescue chopper was infamous. Neither of them had any idea that there were reporters on site ready to talk to the heroes. The kiss shown live around the world. Full of passion, affection, and love. It was on full display.  

“Saved the world, I think we earned a snog,” grumped Chuck with a smile on his face.

Sasha laughed and pointed towards Tendo’s table. “We made a killing on that bet. Tendo is mine for the next decade.”

Raleigh turned Chuck’s head just enough to place a chaste kiss on his lips. “I don’t know sir, Chuck is pretty honest as it is. Some might say, too honest.”

“I don’t know about that,” Stacker said as he joined his pilots for breakfast. “But I do know that a grumpy Chuck is a lot different from mischievous Chuck. Or a very loud Chuck.”

The whole table started laughing at that because a ‘Raleigh’ had been clear as day in the middle of the night. Chuck buried his head in Raleigh’s shoulder also laughing but mortified.

“Now Stacks,” chided Herc, “I know for certain he’s not the only one who can be that loud.”

Pentecost fixed his glare at the senior Hansen. “We said we’d never speak of that.”

“Haven’t said a word, mate.” Herc winked at his son and turned back to his longtime friend. “Haven’t said a word.” He looked over at Raleigh and Chuck laughing and teasing with everyone. Far cry from how it looked like it was going down. Ice and fire made a damned good partnership. “I will say; you’re a genius.”

“No, just observant,” Stacker said as he motioned towards Becket and Chuck. Raleigh’s chin resting on Chuck’s shoulder as Chuck laughed at something one of the Weis said. “Saved the world with a hunch.”

“Aye, now we need to find good beer and have that party.” Herc smiled at all the antics and relaxed. “And teach my son how to relax.” The weight of the world was gone. Tomorrow came. And they could still laugh. It was a win.

**Author's Note:**

> Several different stories have gone running through my head. This is the second one. Truly love exploring the complexity of the characters.


End file.
